Question: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{3p + 3}{2p} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p$ $-3p - 3 = 10p$ $-3 = 13p$ $13p = -3$ $p = -\dfrac{3}{13}$